The Long Run
by up2late
Summary: An outtake from "The Secret of Her Success." When Edward agrees to train with Bella for the Boston Marathon, he ends up regretting his decision after just a few miles in. Returning home sore, tired and pissed, Edward is more interested in never taking another step again in his life. But Bella has a little something different in mind to help him recover. Rated M for lemony goodness.


**A/N: Have you missed me? I've missed you! You probably thought I was dead. (Hell, I even googled "dead fanfiction writers" just out of curiosity.) As for where I've been and what I've been doing... here it is in a nutshell: Life. Getting pinged with the odd author alert here and there. Bored with getting publisher rejections. Decided to give "The Secret of My Success" the ole EL James-treatment and as luck would have it... someone wanted it.**

 **Here's the thing. This wasn't your run-of-the-mill EL James-ing. I did a bit more than find and replace Edward and Bella's names (that's Graham and Becca now, by the way). I worked my ass off for a year... reworking the story, establishing stronger conflicts, editing over and over and of course filling it with plenty of steamy sex scenes.**

 **Now, it's retitled (vaguely) and available in ebook format just about everywhere you can imagine. And because all of your author and story alerts have kept me going I thought I could repay the favor. Below is a one-shot that is completely original (and not in the book) and deliciously sexy with Edward and Bella re-cast in their original roles.**

 **For those of you who are curious about how the story turned out you can find it via my website: the site's being funny about showing the address, so just imagine if 'kjelisonbooks' was followed by the usual web address suffix. Or PM me for the address!**

 **There you'll also find some outtakes and links to my Pinterest author page with tons of "inspirational" images.**

 **Those 3 free copies of the book I was offering up have been snagged, but I appreciate each and every one of you reading this and hope you'll visit my site and keep an eye out for me here... :D**

Edward was pretty sure if he ever saw Bella's ass again he was more likely to kick it than ogle it. He'd been trailing her around the streets of Boston for about five miles before he lost sight of her altogether.

At first it had been fun. Edward's usual training for the Boston Marathon was slow and measured. Not only was running his public relations business more important than running the race, but as part of a charity team he never had any great aspirations to shatter world records or even personal ones for that matter. He and his brother were the faces of the company and head cheerleaders for the group of employees that took on their training together. That was until Bella ran into his life.

The romance novelist climbed to the top of his client list almost as quickly as she fell into his bed, but it was his heart that she captured completely. Which is probably why he happily agreed to train with her when she crossed the finish line at the Bay State Marathon in 3:32:13; her much sought after Boston qualifying time. Warning bells should've gone off in his head as he spun her in a dizzying hug, the red numbers of the finish line clock blurring in his vision. Her pace was a hell of a lot faster than his.

And today he had his proof. Up until now their runs had been fairly short and slow. He might've missed one or two long runs or speed workouts due to his demanding work schedule and Edward wondering if his subconscious hadn't been doing him a favor by keeping him booked. The eight-mile tempo run had started innocently enough. At a mile in, Bella turned to Edward with a wicked grin and asked if he was ready. It turns out a minute faster per mile feels a whole hell of a lot like ten minutes faster.

The tight curve of her ass had been inspiring enough to get him through the first mile as he dropped a few steps behind her. Soon though that gorgeous ass became smaller and smaller and soon was just a speck in the distance. Edward would've turned around and gone home but since the condo he shared with his twin brother was their destination anyway, he had no choice but to keep running. Images of Bella's ass spurred him on.

The blast of air conditioning that greeted Edward as he entered his condo was a welcome reprieve from the heat of the summer haze that descended upon the city but it was also a cruel reminder of just why he was so damn hot. The sheen of sweat he was covered in looked more like he'd been caught in a downpour. Letting the door close behind him, Edward glanced down the long hallway that led to his bedroom and more importantly, the shower, and tried to estimate how many steps he had to take to get there. His feet weren't interested in anything more than ten or twenty steps, tops.

"Thank god you're back. I was about to change and head back out to see if you'd gotten lost."

Edward had taken half a dozen shuffling steps down the hall when Bella's voice called out to him from the living room. Too tired to muster any sort of expression to his face, Edward looked her over and noted that she'd already changed. And showered, from the looks of things. She wore a lightweight peach sundress that was practically see-through with the floor-to-ceiling windows behind her letting in the midday sunshine. With a rough swallow, Edward noted how dry his throat was and it wasn't because of how amazing Bella looked.

"Shower," he mumbled as he continued down the hall. "Deal with you later."

Bella's ringing laughter was probably a pretty good indication that she didn't find much value in his threat. Sure, he may have to let feeling return to his legs first, drink every last drop of liquid in the house and then sleep for a week but eventually he'd pay her back.

As Edward rounded the corner into his room, he heard the rustling of paper and was pretty damn sure Bella just plopped down on the couch with a magazine. If her nonchalance was an act, it was one to be admired. Because in Edward's current state of rapidly cramping muscles, he was seriously considering living in his current clothes for the rest of his life rather than trying to remove them. Just the thought of bending over or trying to stand on one foot as he pulled his shorts off was enough to bring a grown man to tears.

The large bathroom held a hint of moisture in the air from Bella's not so recent shower and Edward leaned against the wall so he could slide down to sit. He couldn't care less about his shorts but his shoes were expensive and ruining them in the shower would only fuel the irritation that was coursing through his body just as quickly as the sharp aches he was feeling.

Once he got over the challenge of standing again and stripping his shirt off, Edward stepped into the cool spray of his shower and decided to live in there forever. Drinking down the water that poured across his face, he rubbed at the salt that covered his skin. He stood under the massaging force of his shower for an incalculable amount of time. It could've been minutes or hours. All Edward knew was that he was starting to feel somewhat alive again and if the dull ache in his legs was any indication, he'd better get the hell out of the shower before he ended up living on the floor of it. Which didn't seem as appealing as it once had when he considered the hard tiles and just how soft his bed in the next room was.

Cranking the water off, he took that first ginger step out of the shower and winced as his weight shifted. Glancing at the closet that stood a good fifteen steps away and housed all the fluffy clean towels, Edward decided he was better off wet. His bed wasn't any closer but shaving off those fifteen steps was something.

The cool air of his room did a good job of drying most of the water from his skin by the time he reached the bed. With measured movements, Edward lay back on the bed and sighed loudly as he relaxed into the mattress. There was a good chance he wasn't going to move for the rest of the day. Maybe even the week. Bella could start making it up to him by spoon feeding him every meal for the duration.

"It's those muscles." Bella's voice was close but Edward couldn't muster the strength to open his eyes to see just where she was.

"No shit," he mumbled.

She laughed that sweet, light laugh again and his damn cock dared to twitch. It was bad enough that he was spread out naked atop the bed and just the sound of her voice was enough to make him hard, but he hardly need to encourage her. She'd tortured him enough already. The thought of trying to move was enough to make his cock stand down.

The bed dipped and Bella's voice came again, from the other side of the bed this time. "I told you you didn't have a runner's build."

Edward grunted at her observation.

"Carrying around all those extra muscles makes running fast hard."

"Thought you liked my muscles." Edward said, grumpily.

Just last night she was clutching the firm muscles that curved along his shoulders and if her screams of pleasure were any indication, she seemed perfectly okay with them then.

 _Damn it._ Edward thought as his cock twitched again. He focused on his sore legs and tried to tamp down the tingling of desire that threatened to build in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm definitely a fan." Becca said, a bit closer than before.

He may be too big to run efficiently but she was the exact opposite. Her lithe frame was light enough to crawl to the middle of the bed without him knowing.

"Yeah well, every last one of them is so fucking sore right now…" Edward trailed off, not sure launching into a curse-laced rant would do much to quell her laughter.

"Did the shower help?"

"No," he grumbled. "I'm going to try a coma now, so you need to leave me alone."

"So grumpy." She laughed and then Edward felt her light touch on his upper thigh.

Moving his hand faster than he wanted, Edward clutched at her wrist as his eyes shot open.

"Don't fucking touch me."

Bella pouted playfully and Edward tried not to think about her plump lips. "But I feel like I'm partly responsible for how much pain you're in."

"You are completely responsible."

"So let me make you feel better. Ice baths, massage…I know all the good tricks."

Bella's hand slipped from Edward's loosening grip as she hopped up from the bed and ran out of the room.

 _How the fuck can she run right now?_ He thought.

"If you throw a bucket of ice on me I'm going to kick your ass, Bella."

She returned to the room with a large bottle of water in each hand. The condensation fogging up the sides of the bottle had Edward's mouth watering and he actually considered moving if it meant getting to drink one of them. Before he had a chance to even sit up, Bella crossed the room and placed one bottle on his bedside table before opening the other and offering it to him.

"Hydrate. We'll talk ice baths later." She winked before settling back onto the bed, alongside him this time.

The brush of her skin felt more like a slap than a whisper but Edward was in survival mode and only acknowledging one thing at a time. Right now itwas the cool, crisp water that was pouring down his throat. When he finally came up for air, Bella's finger was rubbing tenuous circles along his biceps.

"Does it hurt here?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Edward narrowed his eyes before shaking his head just a little.

Bella lowered her mouth toward his arm, careful not to let her body touch his beyond the sweep of her hair across his torso. Her lips caressed the bulge of his muscle until it bunched and tensed beneath her mouth. Edward's breath came a bit faster and then she pulled away. A knowing smile played on her face and Edward tried his best to hang onto his grudge.

 _8 fucking miles, Edward. 10, if you count the warm up and fucking cool down._

"How about here?" She traced the length of his collar bone with her fingertip. "Or here?" Her finger dipped down to circle one of his nipples and a shudder ran through his body.

"Bella." He warned.

"What?"

She was the picture of innocence until a wicked gleam shone in her eye and she leaned over him again. With the tip of her tongue, she marked the fine lines of his chest until she reached his nipple. Pulling the pink skin into her mouth, she sucked just hard enough to elicit a harsh gasp from him. While she was concentrating on his upper body, Edward had major defectors raging in his lower body and he hoped to god she stayed away from his dick. The last thing he needed was the sharp tension exploding through his body as it always did when she sucked him off.

"Bella."

With another kiss to his chest, Bella lifted her gaze to meet his. Edward grit his teeth against the words that threatened to spill forth. With most of the blood in his brain rushing south, he wasn't entirely certain of just what he might say. And the idea that he might just beg her to ride him was too likely a possibility to risk it.

Bella shifted on the bed, her fingertips brushing his side as she moved to slowly straddle him. Biting back a moan, Edward closed his eyes and braced himself but felt nothing more than the soft brush of her dress against his bare skin. When he dared to open his eyes it was to take in the sight of Bella above him, the teasing smirk on her face doing little to detract from her gorgeous face. Damn her.

Edward clutched his bottle of water tighter and prayed that she didn't move any lower than his torso and his prayers were promptly answered. She shimmying toward his chest, barely touching him as she moved.

"I am never running with you again." Edward said.

Bella pouted and dropped her hips just a little, causing him to wince slightly.

"What about our long run on Saturday?"

"Fuck no. Today was long enough." Edward groaned as Bella shifted again, bouncing the bed a little as she moved.

"I told you to hydrate yesterday so you wouldn't cramp up today."

Edward narrowed his eyes as Bella wrapped her hand around his water bottle.

"Spare me the lecture."

Slipping the bottle from his hand, Bella leaned over him as she placed it on the bedside table. The top of her sundress dipped just enough that he could make out the gentle curve of her breasts and note her lack of a bra. Then she sat back and deprived him of the view.

"Spare me the dirty looks," she countered.

Edward lifted his head up from the bed with considerable effort.

"Just so you know," he said. "I plan on kicking your ass. Later. When I can move."

"Is that right?" Bella said with a laugh.

Edward dropped his bed back onto the bed. Bella's fingertips found the hem of her dress and she lifted the fabric just enough so he caught a glimpse of the silky white skin of her thighs. Again she was moving, past his chest and the mouthwatering scent of her arousal was unmistakable as he caught of glimpse of just what was underneath that sundress. A whole lot of nothing. He didn't say anything as his gaze shot to hers and took in that knowing smirk on her face.

"What? Maybe I'm sore too." She said with another unconvincing pout.

"Bullshit," Edward countered, his hands moving of their own accord to mold to the curves of her ass.

Bella's fingers played with the hem of her dress and Edward was anxious to have an unobstructed view.

"But I'm still really fucking thirsty." Edward said in a low voice.

He urged her forward with a light slap on her ass. After letting out a breathless moan, Bella lifted onto her knees and centered herself over his face.

 _Maybe she is sore after all,_ Edward considered as he took in the sights beneath her skirt.

Perfectly smooth, her plump lower lips were already wet. Edward lifted his head from the bed again to place a quick lick on her soft skin and when she shuddered against his mouth, he pulled her down to him. With his head resting back on the bed, he was able to enjoy her taste even more. He teased her trembling skin with the tip of his tongue. Her knees were spread wide on either side of his head and the position left him with little to do. She was completely open to him. He could concentrate on one thing and one thing only. Rehydrating.

Edward puckered his lips around her clit and sucked the sensitive bundle between his teeth. Stroking his tongue over and over it, he was rewarded with a tug on his hair and Bella's frequent moans. Releasing her from his mouth, he dragged his tongue along the length of her folds over and over. Pressing his tongue deeper with each pass, he was soon dipping into her and drawing those delicious juices forth. He couldn't get enough of her. She made his job easier as her hips started to rock, bringing his tongue to exactly where she wanted it. Edward kneaded his fingers into her firm backside and relished every whimper that fell from her lips. Whether they were from pleasure or pain he was equally pleased. He was still kind of pissed about the run.

Bella's hand fell away from his head and found purchase on his thigh as she arched into him. The change in position brought her hand dangerously close to his completely erect cock and Edward groaned at the thought of her hand on him. Despite the heavy tension building in his balls, Edward didn't need the bone-shattering orgasm Bella always managed to give him right now. His bones already felt pretty shattered and he was well on his way to getting Bella in the same state.

"Oh, oh!" Her pants came faster as she rode his face and Edward lapped at her clit as a violent tremble started in her legs.

Clutching at her ass, he held her as still as he could while he plunged his tongue in deep and drew her orgasm forth. The sweet cream of her arousal slipped past his lips and he anxiously searched for more. Bella was a multiple orgasm type of gal and soreness be damned, he sure as hell wanted more than one now. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his thigh and her other hand clutched at his scalp until she cried out with another shock of pleasure.

The tautness of her muscles began to loosen and she shifted away from his greedy mouth until he could glimpse the flush of pink in her cheeks. She looked down at him with hooded eyes and swiped at his lips with a delicate finger. Watching as she sucked it into her mouth, Edward's cock bounce toward his stomach. That coma he'd been planning on was going to be damn near impossible with the hard-on he was sporting.

Despite the lazy, sated look on her face, there was a spark in Bella's eye that told Edward she wasn't done with him yet. Her skirt dropped onto his chest as she inched down the length of his body. She was still careful not to put too much weight on him but she couldn't seem to keep her hands completely to herself. In the wake of her lightweight dress, she trailed a finger down the length of his torso. Tracing the hard lines of his pecs and abs, every muscle she touched reacted with a twitch. It was impossible to focus on the pain when all of Edward's common sense went rushing south and took up residence in his anxious cock.

Rising above him just a little higher as she passed by his hips and settled her knees outside his legs, Bella lowered her gaze to his weeping cock.

"Orgasm is a great muscle relaxant." Bella mused, her eyes trained on his erection.

Slowly, she reached out and wrapped a hand gently around his length, pulling it upright. Edward hissed at the light touch and tried to close his eyes but couldn't. He watched as she leaned forward and used the tip of her tongue to capture the bead of precum leaking from his slit. A rumble of pleasure rolled through his chest.

Bella lifted off of him, a wicked smile on her face. Holding his gaze, she dipped her head down again and popped the head of his cock between her lips. With a swallow, she pulled him into her mouth. A twist of pain shot through Edward's legs as his muscles tensed and he finally dropped his head back onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he was suddenly that much more aware of the sounds she was making. There were the frequent moans that hummed against his skin but it was the sucking and licking that forced his eyes open once again.

Bella's hands splayed on his sculpted stomach and her head bobbed up and down in increasing rhythm. The tension in his lower body was making its way up and as much as he wanted to take her head in his hands and slow her pace, he couldn't move his arms. She wasn't erasing any of the soreness she'd caused him but the pleasure radiating out from his cock was enough to forgive her.

"Eight fucking miles, Bella." He heard himself say.

She pulled off of him with a pop and grinned. Replacing her mouth with her hand, she stroked his slick cock with a sure pace.

"Ten. If you count the warm up and cooldown." She teased.

Edward might have said something smart and sarcastic but then her mouth was on him again. Sucking his length and probing his slit with her tongue and any semblance of coherence left him.

His legs shuddered and his balls tightened and Bella only tightened her grip on the base of his cock. Hefting his balls in her other hand, she rolled and squeezed them and drew his orgasm forth. With a loud groan and a muscle-wrenching arch from the bed, Edward was coming. Bella drew him in deeper and swallowed every last drop.

A numb tingling spread from Edward's toes up his legs until the soreness that had gripped his muscles finally receded. A wave of pleasure rode through his body and he sighed contentedly as Bella lovingly caressed his cock with her tongue. His body felt heavy on the bed but the tightness that had gripped his muscles had finally relented. He knew it wasn't likely to last. The soreness would be back with a vengeance in the morning and probably the day after.

Bella shifted off of him and lay down an arm's length away. A knowing smile played on her face as she stroked a hand along the stubble growing on his jaw.

"See? Told you I knew all the good tricks."

Edward laughed and reached his hand toward hers. Their fingers entwined.

"Still want to kick my ass?" She said with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Depends," Edward answered slowly.

"On?" She asked.

Edward closed his eyes with a groan. "What do you do after a long run?"

This time it was Bella's turn to laugh. She squeezed his hand and let go as she rolled off her side of the bed. Edward opened his eyes and looked to her.

"Two blow jobs?" He asked with a smirk.

Bella shook her head and pulled her lower lip into a sexy little bite. She appeared to consider his prize should he be stupid enough to join her on another run. Finally, she released her lip with an exclamation.

"I'll let you watch me…" she trailed off.

Edward propped himself up on one arm, the slowly returning soreness be damned.

"Watch you what?" he asked.

Bella quirked her head and leveled a wicked look at him.

"Catch me Saturday and find out."

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading... love reviews, as always. And remember, if you want to know how "The Secret of My Success" turned out, check out my website or PM me for it! Thanks again.**


End file.
